Balancing on the Balcony's Edge
by butter-eri-fly
Summary: Taito/Yamachi Yamato and Taichi are in their final months of high school and preparing for University. A trip has been planned for the short break where the boys will go to lands unseen before and challenge their own edges. IN PROGRESS
1. Scribbles&Drinks

**Disclaimers: **It has been many years since I picked up the old quill and ink, but as with all age old pursuits, I would like to start by assigning credit to where it belongs. I own not the Digimon series and regret to inform you that the characters in this fic are the genius of another individual, not my own. I do also welcome criticism, as I have been away from fic writing for the longest time and have no doubt lost a lot of whatever it was I once had (under another pen name that I have since forgotten).

**Balancing on the Balcony's Edge**

_So there is only one month left until the end of high school and quite possibly the end of the Teenage Wolves. Tonight we performed at a party that one of Taichi's stupid jock friends is holding to celebrate their getting to the regionals. I don't see the reason to celebrate though, they didn't make it to the nationals... I guess these stupid teenagers will use any excuse to get drunk. I don't really care so much so long as I can play. _

I pause in my writing to breath hot air into my cupped hands. It may be the middle of summer, but lately the weather has been all over the place and the cool night air feels more like early winter than late May. Regardless of the weather however, I would much rather sit here on the porch than try to jot down my thoughts inside.

_Its not that I don't like parties, but I need a little me time... especially when faced with a bunch of people I don't know. My band is usually pretty good about giving me my alone time after shows. That and they are usually more eager to get to drinking than to bother with coaxing me to join them. _

_ Only one more month left to go. Then we have summer break and University thereafter. That is when we all go our separate ways. I bet that you are wondering why I waste what little time we have left in writing, but it is just what I do. It also helps me keep my distance – also makes it easier to say goodbye when the time comes..._

"Whatcha doin'?" A stumbled slur jogs me out of my writing-induced trance. I gasp a little before recognizing Taichi's unruly mop of brown hair and relax, turning back to my journal.

"Iss-said Whatcha writin?" He slurred once more, leaning onto the balcony ledge and glancing up at me. I looked down into his unfocused amber eyes, noticing that they were slightly red and hooded with no doubt the weight of a few too many drinks.

Closing my notebook with the pen clasped in the pages I replied " Just writing lyrics" lying through my teeth, but not a hint of it in my cool reply. Had it been anyone else I would have been royally pissed at the intrusion, but Tai had a way of cracking my shell – I guess that really is what best friends are for.

"Why do you need to write it now? Are you guys gonna stay together and stuff?" He hiccupped. The bronzed brunette then stretched out languidly in a fashion that could only be described as very Taichi before turning to point at me with the hand that held his plastic cup of beer. "I say that you come in and have a drink! There are tonnes of hot chicks in there just waitin' fer ya."

I ignored the comment as I tucked the notebook into the front pocket of my gig-bag and replied to his first question cooly, "I write when I am inspired to do so, I don't need permission or a band to do it." Having safely tucked away my journal I slung the guitar bag over my shoulder and turned to the wobbly brunette before me.

"C'mon Yamato, you gotta let loose. School is almost over and we are celebrating the teams victory!" He pleaded, taking another swig of his near empty glass with a fervor that bordered on passion.

I sighed defeatedly, "Alright Tai," the bouncey brunette was my best friend and I definitely did not want to disappoint him. Mind you, I had no intention to turn into a drunken slob like Tai had become, I did have to watch over him though so joining the rest of the crowd was not a bad idea. "I will go in and have ONE drink, then will you lay off my case." It was more of a statement than anything else and I dramatically combed a hand tiredly through my hair to rub in the intended condescension in case it was missed.

Before I could even finish my motion Taichi had already taken firm hold of my wrist and dragged me over to the keg. "Thatsa spirit Yama! Let's get trashed and take home some babes!"

I cringed dually at the sudden nickname and the thought of picking up drunken slobs of teenage girls. Since when did Taichi call me Yama? I also had no interest in picking up random girls under the influence, only to exchange one night of awkward and futile fumbling in the dark for a couple of weeks of one-sided pursuit and guilt trips. What was Tai trying to get us into.

"How about we skip the chicks and just chill out over a drink." I offered futilely.

"Yeah right man, we don't need a party for that" the messily crowned teen mocked.

Without even a moment's hesitation Taichi thrust a beer into my hand and dragged me off to another overly crowded room. I was already getting lost in the crowd of swaying, barely clad forms and thanked something that Taichi was at least guiding me through this mess. He stopped abruptly in the middle of what should have been the living room amongst a large crowd of teenagers.

It took a moment before I clued into the fact that we had reached our destination and that Taichi was introducing me to a pair of heavily made up girls. " – bout the wait, I finally found him ladies. Miki, Sachiko, meet Yamato. He was the one singing earlier tonight. Told ya' wouldn't be disappointed. " A hard jerk on my wrist and I nearly stumbled forward into one of the two girls, my beer sloshing about messily. The first of the two had short and glossy shoulder length blonde hair that curled outwards at the shoulders, deep blue eyes and wore a pair of denim mini shorts and a zebra-print halter top. The second girl had messy brown curls and amber eyes that were framed in thick dark lashes. She wore a short blue mini dress on top of silver leggings and had on heels to match the height of her friend.

Now I would just like to take a moment to set things straight here, I am not shy or afraid of girls or whatever. I am a normal teen and I like to drink and meet pretty girls and whatnot, just on my own time. Yeah I can talk to them when I want to. The problem is that I don't really care for many of the girls that I have met in our school so far. First of all, make up is a huge turn off for me; a little bit here or there is fine, but not when you can count the licks to the center of the lollipop or whatever.

A sharp elbow to the side was all I needed to remind me of the social obligation that Taichi had thrust me into. "*ahem*" I coughed before taking a deep swig of my beer and stepping a little closer to one of the girls. " Hey, Sachiko right?" I was so not in the mood for this, but once glance back at Tai's puppy eyes and I knew that I was stuck in this situation to fulfill his own raging hormones. "How'd you like the show?" The least I could do was to keep one of the girls occupied while Tai worked whatever charms he had on the blonde girl. I could tell already that this was going to be a long night though.

"Oh you were great. I always wanted to talk to you but I was always too shy," she added, twisting a brown lock between her manicured fingers with skill that screamed out practice.

_Bullshit_, I mused. "Yeah?"

She giggled as though I had said something infinitely witty and lowered her eyes, " Of course, I mean Taichi here is pretty popular and good looking and stuff, but I have always had a soft spot for musicians..."

I continued to nod and occasionally make eye contact as she jabbered on about my performance and herself. All the while I kept one eye on Taichi as he took Miki's hand and maneuvered her to the wall near the window. Let's just say that I have practice in being Tai's wingman at these parties. I have also unofficially taken on the task of keeping Tai out of trouble and making sure that he is alright when he finally looses the alcohol that he insists he can hold.

"... I don't know if you are currently seeing someone..." she cooed in at me, snapping me back to attention. I knew that it would come to this, it always does... at least Tai had picked a girl a little easier on the eyes than the last.

"No one in particular" I sighed quickly meeting her amber eyes before quickly taking into account where Taichi was and what kinds of trouble he was getting himself into. I took a deep chug of my beer, finishing it off before facing Sachiko with attention.

"I'm a lone wolf, I don't see anyone." I whispered close to her face, capturing her alcohol glossed over eyes with my own. _An oldie but goodie, _ I thought at I resigned myself to my fate for the night and leaned forward to kiss her. All along watching at Tai pounced on Miki at the same time, tongue and all, and caught my eyes with a wink before resuming his drunken pursuits.

**X****・****X****・****X****・****X****・****X****・****X****・****X****・****X****・****X****・****X**


	2. Texts&Surprises

_**Notes: **__Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read the first chapter of this fic. I hope that it is at least a little bit entertaining. I am enjoying writing these little installments._

**Disclaimers: **It has been many years since I picked up the old quill and ink, but as with all age old pursuits, I would like to start by assigning credit to where it belongs. I own not the Digimon series and regret to inform you that the characters in this fic are the genius of another individual, not my own. I do also welcome criticism, as I have been away from fic writing for the longest time and have no doubt lost a lot of whatever it was I once had (under another pen name that I have since forgotten).

**Balancing on the Balcony's Edge**

_This is why I didn't want to drink at that party! _I cursed Taichi mentally as I glanced down at the 46th unanswered text message from Sachiko this week. Sure, I was the one who kissed her, but it was only to keep an eye on Tai... _Dammit Tai, couldn't you just drink and relax? Or at least pick up chicks with someone else? _I cursed to the back of his head from my desk in our History class. He was fast asleep and ignoring every time his own cell vibrated on his desk top. I could see from my own desk that it was from Miki, the girl that Tai had practically mauled at the party. His phone continued to vibrate noisily before it eventually shook its way off the edge of his desk and crashed to the tile floor.

The chocolate haired boy before me stirred a bit at the sound of the crash but was otherwise unphased. Sometimes I was significantly impressed by how deeply Taichi could sleep, regardless of where he was, most of the time it just annoyed me. Especially since, at the sound of the bell, he would startle awake and then proceed to chase me down the hall begging for a copy of my notes with puppy dog eyes. There is no way that I can really say no to that expression.

My phone vibrates in my pocket for the 3rd time this class and I grudgingly draw it out of my pocket and glance down at the message.

**Do you want to meet behind the gym after school today? 3 Sachiko 3**

_Might as well get this over with_, I sigh inwardly and reply with a curt :

'**Okay'**

before flipping my phone closed. At least this way she would leave me alone for the next couple of hours. I sigh and turn back to my notes and quickly scribble down all that the teacher had added to the board. This was going to be a long day...

XXXXXXXX

"It's not you, it's me..." I resignedly sigh out the same line that I have used, in the same situation, on countless numbers of girls after every single party that Taichi has dragged me to over the past three years of high school.

SMACK

I was completely caught off guard and I shake out my jaw in surprise, my cheek throbbing bright red from the impact. _This one's got some fight in her, _I admit in the slightest bit of admiration.

"I guess that I deserved that one..."

Her narrow shoulders slumped and began to quake although whether from rage or sadness I could not tell. "BAKA! Then why did you kiss me?" The petite brunette screamed out and glared at me through tears of fury.

It would be a lie to say that I wasn't used to this. It was an uncomfortably regular occurrence that I was beginning to bore of. The slap at least gave it some umph.

"I told you," I resumed reciting my unscripted lines for the millionth time, " I'm a lone wolf, I don't 'see' other people," I put the see in gestured quotation marks before turning my back to her. Girls love drama and I find that it adds to the experience so taking a step away I stated, " be thankful that I am cutting this off before you got hurt."

I stalked off at a steady pace, slowly putting distance between myself and her sobs. There are some things that you have to do for friendship, as twisted as they may sound, and if that meant that I had to break up with half the girls in school then I guess that was the route I had chosen. It doesn't make much sense, but what does in high school nowadays anyways?

"Hey Yamato, need some ice for that?"

I was jostled out of my thoughts by a soft giggle and noticed that Mimi had joined me as I rounded the corner of the gym. She had ditched the pink hair this past year and was back to an auburn brown in order to seem slightly more presentable for college. We had all taken our own respective steps in preparing ourselves for what was going to be the crossroads in our clique of former digi-destined.

"I think I will be fine," I shrugged, glancing my fingers over the warmth that radiated from my cheek, " maybe this time it will remind me to stay away from both Tai and alcohol at the next party." I smirked at myself. I was being awfully talkative today and was thankful that only Mimi was there to witness my momentary slip of emotions.

"You know that is never going to happen." She smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I retorted.

"IF there is another party, which you know there will be, you will be on Tai's tail in a flash." She giggled and I shuddered at how right she was at that.

"I would not. At least not if someone else made sure he didn't get himself into trouble..." My remarks were getting steadily more revealing and I berated myself for that.

She sighed before replying, "it's not like we are in the digi-world and evil digimon are waiting around every bend Yamato." It stung to hear the truth in her words, "I'm sure Taichi will be able to take care of himself. He took care of all of us afterall."

Despite her air-headed reputation, the girl had a knack for hitting the nail dead on. It didn't mean that I had to like it, but she was right about this not being the digi-world and that Tai was probably fully capable to handling his own trouble.

I shrugged, " I doubt it..." was my mumbled reply, I couldn't let her know just how right she was. She might get carried away with herself, but at least she was honest about it all.

"Whatever."

We walked a few steps together in silence before the chestnut haired teen piped up once more, "Yamato, I forgot to mention that we were all talking about meeting at Remedy for coffee after this. I have a little surprise that I wanted to share with you all before exams." Her eyes sparkled with excitement and thinly veiled mystery.

"Sure, why not. Not like I have a girlfriend or anyone to meet tonight." _Like every other Friday night... _I noticed myself observing sourly. Either way, it was much more comfortable meeting with my friends than to force myself to entertain someone I would rather not touch with a ten foot pole.

A soft hand wrapped itself around my wrist and I allowed a giddy Mimi to guide me forward in her half skip sort of trot while I shuffled along behind, half-hiding my contented smirk. I honestly couldn't wait to hear this surprise she had for us all. Somehow I guessed that it was more than a new boyfriend she wanted to share with us.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way!" Chocolate coloured eyes bugged out of Taichi's sockets as he let the news sink in.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sora cried out in shock.

"Hmmm..." a cautious voice sounded as Joe's midnight blue head bobbed up and down in query, "are you sure about this?"

Mimi nodded emphatically.

"This is more extravagant than I would have expected Mimi," Izumi stated flatly, although there was a sparkled to his eyes.

Before I could add my own two cents Tai dove down onto the pile of pamphlets on the table a swept up the most colourful of them. "You mean to tell me that we are ALL going to SPAIN for the break? How did you manage to pull that?"

There was an obvious trail of drool that leaked out of the corner of Tai's mouth as he flipped through the pages of the restaurant brochure. We didn't really know much about Spain, at least I didn't, but jsut one mention of paella and at least one member in our party was sold. And if the party was not the least bit telling, I was sold based on my own resignations of letting Taichi run lose in another country.

"My father won the trip in a charity auction. He says that he doesn't have the time to go and offered it up to us." She giggled excitedly and plopped down into the seat in between me and Sora, pulling the shopping pamphlets in their direction.

Crossing my arms over my chest I leaned back and sighed, "It does seem like a good way to spend the break." To be honest I could not think of a better way to spend the interim between high school and university than on a group trip. Actually, I could think of a million worse ways to spend the break that would most likely end in lots of messy break ups and way too many parties for my liking. I secretly thanked Mimi for taking it into her hands to preserve my sanity over the two weeks in between schools.

A sharp elbow to my ribs cut me off in mid-thought and I glared at Taichi who was huddling close to me with a different brochure and pointing excitedly at a picture of a Hispanic woman in a high-slitted, low cut dress in mid hip thrust. _Flamenco dance_, the caption beneath it read. "Imagine getting with one of these girls." Tai grinned suggestively as he whispered at me.

"Geez man, can you reign in your hormones for even one afternoon?" I hissed back at him in a low voice. Lately – pardon my wording – most of high school he had been talking of every kind of situation with any kind of girl and his filters were on low most of the time.

"What happened to Miki?" I retorted in a voice slightly above a whisper.

He shrugged in response.

I grumbled back, not even dignifying that as a response. Instead I rubbed my sore cheek sunbconsciously, which managed to coax a response out of Tai then.

"What happened to your cheek Yama?" _Again with that unnerving nickname_, I cursed silently.

This time it was my turn to shrug in response.

"He got slapped when he dumped that girl you set him up with at the party." Mimi volunteered an unwelcome response in my stay.

"Mimi!" I groaned.

"Yama?" Tai cried out, obviously hurt.

"Geez Tai!" I matched his cry with my own frustrated reply, " What do you care? You still have Miki, that's all that matters, right?" I was not in the mood to force myself to break another heart and then be belittled by the very person who thrust me into that uncomfortable situation in the same afternoon.

Instead of the expected response, I noticed that Tai was blushing uncharacteristically and staring down at the table. "Well..." he stumbled over his words, " it's not exactly like that..."

"Oh, just out with it Tai!" I shouted almost too rushedly.

" Miki and I aren't going out, okay?"

His response caught me off guard. I blinked for a few moments, only then noticing the stares that we were attracting from not only our own table, but all of the surrounding ones. I swallowed nervously and allowed myself to be unceremoniously dragged to my feet and led out to the sidewalk outside the cafe by Tai.

He opened his mouth to say something, then turned his attention to the ground where he started kicking around a rock with forced interest.

"Out with it Taichi," I demanded, arms firmly crossed over my chest.

"Well," he began, hands clenched into tight fists that he attempted to mask by swaying his arms in tight little circles at his sides. "It's just that we didn't really have much success at the party and all... turns out..." he paused momentarily, glaring at the air next to him as he collected his thoughts. I could tell that he was avoiding something, but didn't want to press too much.

"She's not my type. Too skinny, no boobs, you know." He smirked proudly at me. I could see through his facade without any help, but I didn't care enough to ask why it really didn't work out. At least that was one illegitimate mistake that I was not going to have to worry about for the time being.

"Gotcha."

He sighed in what sounded like a little too much relief. A few moments passing by before he piped up in his characteristic playful tone.

"So Spain, huh?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Two weeks from now."

"Uh huh."

He grinned mischeviously, " and maybe we can finally get that pasty ass of yours tanned."

"Ya – what?" I tripped over my response and turned to chase after a fast retreating Tai who had already ducked back into the crowded cafe.

**Sorry for now kittens, but that is all I have for this chappie. I hope that it was fun for you and that things are finally starting to take shape. I intend to move at a slower pace in many instalments to explore a slowly building relationship that feels like how high school nowadays would feel.**

**Please feel free to leave any comments. I am trying my best to write chappies on a regular and frequent basis and your input does help shape the story. Also, worry not, the Taito is on its way!**


	3. Paella&Digressions

**Disclaimers: **It has been many years since I picked up the old quill and ink, but as with all age old pursuits, I would like to start by assigning credit to where it belongs. I own not the Digimon series and regret to inform you that the characters in this fic are the genius of another individual, not my own. I do also welcome criticism, as I have been away from fic writing for the longest time and have no doubt lost a lot of whatever it was I once had (under another pen name that I have since forgotten).

**Author's note: **Thank you everyone for your reviews, I am having fun with this and they do motivate me to write faster. This chapter was written in the wee morning hours and I hope that you have fun with it!

Sumi19 – Thanks for the encouragement, I hope that this next chapter is not disappointing.

KoumiLoccness – Thanks for the review. I have not yet decided what other pairings will emerge, we will just have to see where the mood in Spain takes them. ;)

**Balancing on the Balcony's Edge**

Not too long after Mimi's news exams began and I found myself with a lot more time on my hands than usual. We all did. Tonight was no exception, what with band practice put on hiatus for the duration of the tests so that we could 'study'. Taichi told me that his soccer practice was also cancelled for the remaining couple of weeks, so he and I spent a great deal of time at one or the other's houses. Did I not mention that he likes to spend the time in class sleeping and I copied out most of the notes in our classes? Tonight was our 'history' night – as in I leant my notes to Taichi and he attempted to concentrate on cramming in all the information while I prepared dinner.

"Whatcha making Yama?" He called out from the kitchen table, attention already wandering.

"Paella," I answered, trying to keep my answers simple enough that they would not take too much away from his studying. I concentrated wholly on finely dicing the onion and did not notice that Taichi had picked up my books and transferred himself from the table to the kitchen island until he perked up.

" Spain is going to be pretty amazing, isn't it? Mind you, I don't really know much about Spain, but it sounds so different from Odaiba... It is pretty awesome of Mimi to invite us all too."

The corners of my lips curved up in a secretive smile, Tai was yammering again, but I could not really contain my elation at the thought either. We were all going to be in different Universities it seemed, aside from myself and Tai who had just so happened to both get into Meiji University in central Tokyo. I didn't vocalize it, but I was pleasantly surprised when I heard that his soccer scholarship had gotten him by his marks in the entrance exams and that he would be joining me there.

"Yeah. It is probably the last time we're going to be together for a while," I proposed, rinsing off the knife and placing a skillet on the stove.

"What do you mean? We're gonna be in the same University Yama!" The tanned teen's response caught me off guard, he had practically yelled it at me and my eyes widened in surprise.

"I meant all of us, dumbass," I couldn't help but smirk as Tai both pouted and blushed at my words.

"You know, calling me a dumbass is counter-intuitive." He shook off his blushed and leaned further over the counter, purring out his response, "you're supposed to be encouraging me, calling me smart and clever and stuff so that I go into the history exams with confidence, right?" There was something suggestive in his smile and a menacing twinkle in his amber eyes.

" Oooh, you picked up some big words recently, didn't you?" I mocked him with a smirk, "I'll call you smart and clever when I see some evidence to support those claims."

"You're just... jealous." Tai fumbled for a response.

My slender eyebrows arched, intrigued at where this was going. I splashed a little bit of olive oil into the pan and turned the heat to medium on the stove, only then turning my attention back to Taichi, meeting his amber eyes with my own sapphire blue eyes.

"Enlighten me."

He had all but abandoned my notes and leaned even further over the counter. "You're jealous that I am not only smart, but that I am popular with the girls too. That and I have a killer six pack and you have..." he paused, lost in thought as the slightest tinge of colour came to his cheeks.

"And that is supposed to make me jealous how?" I challenged him, adding the minced garlic and diced onion to the pan, stirring non-chalantly.

"Well," he retorted, "I am just saying that we are not going to be in high school forever and that there are more important things than school, you know. Among those things are the perks of well... you know..."

Sometimes Tai picked the weirdest places to become shy, I couldn't help but draw out his embarrassment and momentarily abandoned the pan to lean over the counter, our foreheads almost brushing. "No I don't know, why don't you make your point a little clearer?"

I could feel his breath hike a little, the warmth wisps of air on my cheek becoming ever so slightly irregular at the narrowing distance between us. Heat radiated off his cheeks and he tried to break eye contact, but I drew his gaze back just as quickly as it wandered.

"You know..."

"Hmm?"

His cheeks blazed with heat, "Sex stupid!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at how worked up he was getting over this all. I pulled myself off my elbows and went back to stirring the onions in the pan. "Oh, I am sorry Tai, I didn't know my penis was a part of this conversation. I am sure it is seething with envy." I couldn't hide the mockery in my voice, it was fun reminding him that some of us didn't live with our lower parts in control.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you weren't a virgin," he retorted, straightening up on the island stool and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who said I was a virgin?" I purred suggestively.

"W-what?" I wanted to drink in all of his surprise, savour it on my tongue. Yeah, I still hadn't had sex yet, but it wasn't like he needed to know that. "When? Where? Who?"

I was having too much fun with this and decided to draw it all out a little longer. "I am sure you would love to know that, now wouldn't you?" Smiling suggestively I replied before momentarily turning my attention back to the fry pan, adding in some peppers and mushrooms.

"Um, well, we're best friends... you're supposed to tell me about these things!" He stumbled in surprise, "Now I expect details, Ishida."

"What if my penis doesn't want your penis to know where it has been?" I vulgarly responded, this was getting to be fun. Tai should consider himself lucky that my penis even entered a conversation, I was being pretty open already.

"Well my penis, takes your penis to court. You have been called to the stands man, confess." He demanded, finally catching up with my joking language.

"Does my penis have to swear on the bible before it speaks?" I grinned.

"Yep, bible and all. Now my penis calls for details: her name, where you did it, how many times."

This was getting to be more fun with every passing minute.

"Who said it was just one girl?" I shrugged, trying to seem calm and cool.

His jaw nearly dropped to the counter at that statement, I could see a mix of envy and something else colouring his irises with golden flecks that seemed to burn deeply. "Now this is something I've got to hear."

I drew out the pause, taking my time by adding some spices and the rice to pan, tossing it a few times before returning to my little ruse. "My penis wishes to leave out names, for the confidentiality of those involved."

"Denied."

"Okay," I smirked as I quickly thought up a few random names of girls I had seen at a few of my shows, "Hanako and Marie." I improvised before painting the scene for the inquisitive teen before me.

"It was the middle of fall, they waited until after my show to approach me, but I could tell the whole time performing what they were thinking. Akira, my guitarist, leant me the keys to his car and I brought them back here. We had a few drinks, made our way to my room, and that is where my penis leaves the rest up to your penis's imagination. Now is your penis satisfied?"

He flushed a deep red, I could tell that he was trying to put together the remaining images and with a little too much detail because he soon shook his head violently. "Wow. My penis thanks your penis and rests on the issue."

I tossed the shrimp and clams into the a pocket I had made at the centre of the frying pan and flipped them into the rice, satisfied with the sweet aroma of spices mingling with the salty scent of the sea. "Still think I am jealous?"

Tai seemed a little withdrawn and his cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red. I was dying to take a picture, but thought against it. I wanted to have this beet-red Taichi all to myself.

"Now my penis would like to call your penis to the stands..." I began but was quickly cut off.

"Yama!" Taichi cried out embarrassed.

"Then how about we get back to Hitler and Stalin for a bit?" I proposed, smiling at my own manipulative prowess as I transferred the hot paella to two plates and motioned for Taichi to bring them to the table as I proceeded to wash up.

_Spain is going to be more fun than I imagined..._


	4. Mind Chatter&Suit Cases

**Author's Notes: **I would like to first and foremost apologize for the ridiculousness that was the last chapter. To be completely and utter honest, I loved writing the chapter as it brought me back to my teenage years of witty bantering. I would like to keep it fresh in our minds that these are teenage boys, dealing with teenage hormones and values etc. I know that it sounds almost parodically heteronormative, but I get the feeling that this is how teenage boys would talk, especially with an underlying connection. Just a reminder that this IS a Taito, it will just take its time finding that end. Please be patient, sit back and enjoy the ride.

KoumiLoccness – I do also find Taiora overrated so please worry not, I have every confidence that it will not make its way into this fic.

Pyro180 – Thank you for your review. I know that it was a little on the odd side, but so speaks the 4am insomniac mind I suppose. It is actually my favourite chapter thusfar (I tend to not really plan out too many details and let the prose flow) and I can promise that there will be more comedy to come. Please keep me updated if it gets a little too over the top though ;)

**Disclaimers: **It has been many years since I picked up the old quill and ink, but as with all age old pursuits, I would like to start by assigning credit to where it belongs. I own not the Digimon series and regret to inform you that the characters in this fic are the genius of another individual, not my own. I do also welcome criticism, as I have been away from fic writing for the longest time and have no doubt lost a lot of whatever it was I once had (under another pen name that I have since forgotten).

**Balancing on the Balcony's Edge**

_It has been too long since I took the time to sit down and write in here. _Once more I find myself sitting alone outside, my pen scratching across the paper.

_What with preparing for our vacation and studying for tests... okay, more like reteaching the entire year's worth of material to Tai, I have not really taken the time out to write. I am not going to let the others onto it, but I am really excited for this trip. Hanging out in town, and escaping with only those important to me to another country are two entirely different situations. It kind of brings me back to our earlier days in the digi-world. Tai and I fought a lot back then. _I cannot help but smile as I reminisce. Who would have thought that we would have become this close?

_Taichi is most definitely and irrequivobly my best friend. The relationship I have with my band mates, my class mates and even my brother Takeru is different. With Tai the words just seem to flow out. It is like I am singing when I am with him, even if my lips make no sound. _This is starting to sound way too sentimental, I frown as I look at the words on the page. _I have to be careful though, I know that Tai will not intentionally hurt me, but when do people ever intentionally crush their closest friends?_

I gaze out from my perch on the school roof at the city that stretches as far as the eye can see in all directions. Soon we will have graduated and I will have lost this opportunity. I will have lost this carefree view of the world stretching out before me. I cannot help but think about what I have written on the page. Why am I expecting Tai to hurt me?

"Someone looks a little lost," a familiar soprano sounds behind me.

I turn around to see Mimi approaching from the stairwell, her auburn tresses are tied back with a soft yellow ribbon that matches thebutter yellow peasant style stop that she has paired with jean capris. I cannot quite pinpoint when, but from sometime ago Mimi became someone I confide in.

I quickly glance down at the last line I has scribbled across the page, at that one troublesome phrase, and frown ever so slightly. _Taichi..._

"Not lost, thinking," I reply, closing the notebook in my lap, clipping my pen to the coil spine of the book, and tuck it into the front pocket of my gigbag.

"Call me psychic if you will," she begins, a hint of innocence masking the concern in her voice, "but I haven't seen you this lost in your thoughts since the digital world." She reaches my side and leans forward, crossing her arms, onto the rail.

We both stare out at the cityscape in silence for a while. I can tell that she is waiting for me to reply.

Normally I hate it when people pressure me to talk, but this feels somehow different. Maybe it is a side of me that only the child of sincerity can bring out, but I feel comfortable – and there are only a select few people who can do that. I can count them on one hand : Takeru, Mimi and _Taichi..._

I cough to cover a sigh that threatens to escape, "It's nothing. Just stuff." I pause for a moment, organizing my thoughts. "So we graduate in a couple days, huh?" It feels easier saying this than focusing on how soon we will all be parting ways.

"Yeah," she giggles, "I guess that makes us responsible adults then."

I nearly burst out into laughter before catching myself, my sides quivering in amusement. "Although somehow I doubt that we are all ready for that," Instantly memories of mine and Taichi's playful penis banter from last week arise, "I guess that is what University is for."

Mimi sighs when I mention University. She had excitedly informed us a week earlier that she had been accepted to the Kyoto Academy for Fashion Design, which would make her a 5 hour bullet train ride away at best. "And don't forget Spain!" She cheerfully perks up, winking at me.

I nod in reply, my mood lifted at the memory of our trip. Only three more days and we would be flying...

XXXXXXXXX

"Come on Yama! Let's Go!" Taichi moans loudly at me from my bedroom doorway. He has been excitedly pacing all morning as I finished packing my suitcase for our trip.

"I told you five times already, our plane doesn't leave until 1:15!" I shout back at him, carefully folding my tank top and tucking it in my bag with the twenty other tops that I had packed – _hey, I want to be prepared and looking nice for anything and everything that might come up, do you blame me?_

"But Yama..." the brunette's whining becomes more persistent and mopey.

I shake my head and turn around to see the tanned teened with palms clamped together and pleading, on his knees a few feet away. I can't help but crack a smile.

"What time is it Tai?" I condescendingly ask.

He bites his bottom lip, "9:30..."

"And what time does our plane leave?"

"... 1:15..." I can hear his blush.

"So shut up and wait on the couch!" I yell at him, thrusting my arm out and directing him out of my room.

At last night's post graduation ceremony I had a few more drinks than I normally would have to take the edge off. It was just me and the boys from the _Teenage Wolves_, so I didn't have to worry too much about waking up with a new girlfriend that I would have to inevitably break up with. Still, I should have thought the drinking over a little more before having my third drink of the night.

Tai hadn't showed up at my apartment until this morning, _damn early risers_, I cursed to myself. But on what planet is 7:00am an appropriate time to show up at somebody's place when there wasn't any school? I massaged my temples, fighting off my hangover headache through deep breathing.

"This is so not working," I resigned and marched out of my room into the kitchen to get some Ibuprofen. I could feel more than see Tai's gaze follow me as I stomped into the kitchen. I jerkily snatched the bottle out of the cupboard, spilled three out into my palm, _screw it if the label says 1 every 4 hours_, and quickly swallowed them, washing it down with a gulp of cold coffee.

I could hear shuffling behind me and turned around to see that Tai had again decided to follow me to the kitchen island. He purred menacingly, "Sounds like someone had a little too much to drink last night..."

"Fuck off," I half-heartedly retorted.

Thankfully he chose to leave it at that and silently followed me back to my room, leaping over my suitcase onto the far end of the bed where he lounged as I picked up packing. I shook my head and ignored him, thankful for the silence.

I turned around and ran a hand through my hair, noticing that it had gotten a little longer, but was still as soft as ever. My mood was starting to pick up as I felt the medicine slowly seeping into my veins. A little more elated, I moved into the bathroom to pack my toiletries.

_Silence truly is a wonderful thing. _I mused happily as I returned with my pre-packed toiletry bag, "Hey Tai-," I began, shocked to find that he was sprawled out on my bed, snoring and drooling on my pillow.

_I wonder if there is anyway someone can be pushed out the plane door while we are in the air, _ I angrily pondered, biting down hard on my lip to prevent from screaming my head off at Tai.

**Author's note: **I know that it seems rather pointless and uneventful, thought I should put something in here before they his Spain. Just a little bit of a mind chatter chapter. Now I shall skip off and start writing about Spain (maybe I should do a little research, ne...)


	5. Spanish Soil & Mercedes

**Disclaimers: **It has been many years since I picked up the old quill and ink, but as with all age old pursuits, I would like to start by assigning credit to where it belongs. I STILL own not the Digimon series and regret to inform you that the characters in this fic are the genius of another individual, not my own. I do also welcome criticism, as I have been away from fic writing for the longest time and have no doubt lost a lot of whatever it was I once had (under another pen name that I have since forgotten).

**Balancing on the Balcony's Edge**

I stretched out my sore and aching muscles as I was hit by the onslaught of the late night Spanish heat. It was still late spring, but this time around Spain was experiencing an early heat wave and the balmy scent of the Mediterranean hung in the moist heat. We had finally made it. I may not be as noisy about my elation as the rest of us, but I was ecstatic to be on Spanish soil.

Now I will not lie, I am also happy to be out of that cramped plane. Fourteen hours trapped inside a plane with a hyper Taichi on one shoulder and a throbbing hangover and I would even be thrilled at landing in North Korea at that matter. Mimi should have told us that much when we hit the airport, I mentally cursed, I would have chosen a seat next to Jyou or Koushiro had I known what I was signing myself up for. Well, I would most certainly not make the same mistake on the way home.

"So Mimi," Tai called out with the endless bounds of energy he had the entire plane ride over, "What's the itinerary?" Instantly we all glanced at the outdoor clock in front of the airport as we contemplated catch a taxi to wherever our hotel was.

_Only 8:00 pm? _I looked at the clock in disbelief. _We had spent well over half a day inside that plane and we were still only in the early evening of that same night?_ I wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and ACTUALLY sleep. I had faked it the entire flight to get Taichi to sit down and be quiet while I nursed my rejuvenated hang over, but I can't sleep on airplanes no matter how hard I try so my head ache and exhaustion were combining to make quite the migraine cocktail if you asked me.

She giggled in response, it was obvious that she had no trouble sleeping on the plane ride over, "Well, the cars will be coming to pick us up soon, nothing much planned for tonight though, I expected we would be tired from the travel."

_Yes we are!_ I wanted to scream out loud but settled for raising my eyebrows in her general direction hoping that she got the message.

"Cars?" Tai, Sora and Koushiro said in unison. Somehow I was not surprised.

"I suggest we bring our luggage to the hotels and get an early night's rest so that we can be energized for tomorrow," Koushiro suggested and I was fully in support of the idea, at least somebody was listening to my silent signals.

"What are you talking about Kou," Taichi interrupted in a matter of fact tone, "the night is still young and we are in SPAIN man!"

_As if that was a logical explanation, _I scoffed. Then the reality of the situation hit me, Taichi was set on going out. I could have slapped myself, but only after pummelling him.

"That's a great idea Taichi!" Both Mimi and Sora piped up in unison, to Tai's elation. Tai had already began skipping off in the direction of the two teenage girls to discuss where the night's events could be directed. Excitement and adventure written plainly across the child of courage's face as he wrapped his arms around both Mimi and Sora's slender shoulders.

In the corner of my peripheral vision I saw a mane of blue hair shake regretfully from side to side. Exhaustion was written plainly across Jyou's face and I could not help but pity him. Being a year older than ourselves, I believe that Jyou had taken it upon himself to make sure all of us did not push our limits too far. In that respect I found myself quite similar to Jyou. I always felt drawn to Taichi, in a protective sort of way. The bouncy brunette was amazingly capable of getting into the most perilous of situations, and I felt responsible for keeping him on our side of that cliff.

Running a hand through my blonde hair and sighing dramatically I moved to join Jyou. "It's about the last thing that you were thinking of to finish the day, isn't it?" I suggested, a little more vocal than I usually make my thoughts.

He sighed out his frustration and then turned to me with a smile, "I just want to make sure that everyone is safe. It would be a shame if anyone got hurt or ill." His kindness almost moved me. Somehow his selfless concern made my own motives seem malicious, I bit my lip at the thought.

I turned back to the blue haired man to notice that he was gazing longingly in the direction of our friends, Taichi had dragged Koushiro to join the group, so now it was the four of them on one end and the two of us quietly observing from the other end of the entranceway. _I wonder who that gaze is meant for?_ I mentally smirked. Maybe I wasn't the only one with their own motives behind concern. _Not that I long for anyone or anything, it is more of a protection type thing!_

My attention was drawn by a set of small sized expensive looking cars that turned around the corner. I could see the familiar Mercedes Benz logo on the front grating of the cars and wondered silently which diplomat was heading out to the airport.

"The cars have arrived!" Mimi squeeled.

I searched the lane to the airport, searching for a vancab or something of sorts. Imagine my shock when the driver of the first Benz stepped around the car and bowed deeply before Mimi. "I apologize most sincerely for the wait Lady Tachikawa," the chauffeur answered my suspicions.

_No fucking way!_ My mouth gaped open.

"My thoughts exactly," Jyou answered, it was only then that I realized I had actually said that thought out loud. A second driver had already come around, collecting bags as Mimi instructed each of the drivers to which luggage they should be organizing.

"Talk about travelling in style!" An arm violently slapped around my shoulder, pulling me into an unexpected headlock. It was only then that I noticed that Taichi had made his way to my side and was now beaming at me in his characteristic carefree manner.

I struggled out of the compromising position and instantly brought my hands up to my hair, fixing the damage that Tai had done with a frown.

"What a girl!" A booming voice mocked me, playfulness painted across Tai's face. I glared at him with all my power.

"Let's just get out of here," I flatly ordered, making sure to keep Tai at an arms distance. My hair, and hang over could not take much more of the rough treatment.

As if with practice, I slid into the soft leather seats of the car and Tai bounced in after me. "I can't wait to get to the clubs!" He started yammering and I took this as my sign to tune out of the conversation for a while—at least until the driver finished packing our bags into the trunk. I only clued in when Tai started making more racy suggestions, "then I will bring them both back with me and then…" his lecherous laughing filled the back seat of the car and I could feel my blood boiling in response.

"Stop right there!" I shouted a little too loudly, silencing my partner. "There will be no threesomes!" I don't know why I was so vested in this, but I had to draw the line here for some reason.

"But Yama…" Tai moaned at me, turning pleading amber eyes on me, "I am on vacation man, you have to give me this." There was a hint of defiance tinting the chocolate amber eyes with a fiery glow, "it's not like you are my mom or anything…"

I could feel something snap inside me and I nearly shot forward, leaping nearly into Tai's seat. My one hand slapped over his mouth and the other turned his gaze to meet my own stern one.

"Taichi, I need you to listen to me." My voice was hard and unrelenting. "There is a reason why you need to hold off that."

My chest heaved a little bit in response to my own rushed movements. I stared deeply into Tai's amber orbs, searching for compliance and finding complete receptiveness. I gulped back in surprise, _since when did he become so trusting, this is unnerving_. The heat of his muffled breath on my palm was starting to make me feel a little more jumpy, as if all of the nerves in my body decided to move to my palms to partake in that warmth.

_What the fuck!_ I battled with the awkwardness that was causing my cheeks to tinge pink. _This is just Tai, nothing more. Now get back to what you were saying! _

I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat and blinked away the flushing sensation in my cheeks. It didn't help that I had noticed Tai was deeply flushed as well. "Who do you think has to share a room with you and whatever you decide to bring home?" That was harder to say than I thought, I noticed.

I waited patiently for a response. He blinked slowly and broke off his gaze and silently nodded. I could feel a cool sigh against my palm and took that as a sign to remove my hands. _Why did I even do that?_ I berated myself for my actions internally.

"Thank you." I replied in a tone slightly louder than a whisper and shuffled myself back into my seat. Correct that, I moved as far away from Tai and that uncomfortable that had overcome me a few seconds earlier. "At least give me a heads up and I will stay with Jyou and Koushiro or something." I added in the end for good measure, my eyes religiously focused out the window—as far away from Taichi as possible.

"Sure thing." He answered, a slight quiver in his voice. I quickly snuck a glance in his direction and noticed that he too was fighting off a blush and focusing on the window with undue fervor.

I turned my attention towards the front of the car, "Excuse me driver. Would you know of any good bars near our hotel that you could suggest?" I suddenly began to think that going out was not so bad of an idea. Going out meant alcohol, and I needed a drink.

"Yeah, one with hot chicks!" Taichi added, almost too fast to understand.

"Of course young , . I know of the perfect place. I can drop the two of you off and take care of your luggage at the hotel if that is your wish." The driver smiled with his words, _don't ask me how I knew he was smiling, i could just tell._

"The sooner the better," I sighed. Sure, the whole night would be spent monitoring Tai to make sure he didn't get syphilis or something, but that was the price one paid for a drink I guess... I resigned myself, trying to fight back the urge to sneek glances at the chocolate maned boy—just to see if he was doing any better than I was...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** So this is my second time writing this chapter. The first time it saved somewhere in the Bermuda triangle and I have yet to locate its whereabouts. I know that not much has happened yet and I do apologize. I am set on taking this at a slow pace and somehow felt that there be a transition chapter before we bit into the metaphorical "Spanish-meat".

Thank you for sticking with me for so long and I will be updating again soon!

3 *huggles* 3


End file.
